


Rude, Lambert

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [56]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Sorry I just walked in on you having sex but I’m looking for something and I think it’s in this room AU
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Rude, Lambert

**Author's Note:**

> I rated this Mature cause there is some sexy times, but I didn't go into a lot of detail. If I should change the rating, someone let me know...

One second Jaskier was on top of Eskel, the Witcher’s hand on his cock, chasing his orgasm while moaning out Eskel’s name. The next second he was on his back, Eskel on top of him, and the door was wide open.

“Can I borrow your crossbow?” Lambert was saying from the other side of the room. “Me and Pretty Boy are gonna go hunting tomorrow and mine is fucked up.”

Eskel rested his forehead on Jaskier’s, closing his eyes.

“Yes,” Eskel said, voice tight.

Jaskier clumsily patted his lover’s shoulder, still processing what was going on.

“No killing your brother,” he whispered.

“Yeah, Eskel, no killing your brother,” Lambert said. 

“But if he doesn’t leave soon, I will encourage maiming,” Jaskier said.

“I’m going, I’m going,” Lambert said.

Jaskier heard the door slam shut.

“Now, where were we?” Jaskier asked with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
